


Back to Black/ Until the World Ends

by vivamerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamerthur/pseuds/vivamerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very old work inspired by the season 4 trailer (Merlin was trapped by the following rocks, Arthur wanted to go look for him, but Gwen didn't want him to). When I saw the trailer I so wished this is what actually gonna happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Black/ Until the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> It starts when Merlin was isolated from Arthur by the following rocks.

[Merlin]  
Everything around him felt so cold  
he opened his eyes and saw darkness  
like there would never be a dawn tomorrow  
like eternity  
lonely eternity  
with sheer power and yet no use of it, no purpose, no such thing as destiny

He closed his eyes again  
trying to remember what happened  
he fell off the mountain  
he was trapped by the rocks  
he passed out  
and no one came for rescue

Magic was leaking from him, it’s getting cold  
he was drifting to unconsciousness  
part of his heart still waiting for a glimpse of blond  
then he saw images in his head  
“Arthur you can’t go” lady with dark skin and curly hair, the one he thought to be his true friend forever  
“he is my friend!” Is that pain on his face? Concern? or, something even deeper?  
“He must already been dead, this is suicide!”  
….  
and blurry, blurry, the world disappeared again

[Gwen]  
She knew it’s inevitable  
Morgana saw it in her dreams  
Crowned queen in magnificent castle, yet all alone  
it’s a doomed future  
but even there is only a slim chance  
why not seize it  
it’s her happiness, against his  
sorry my friend  
from the day you fell for him you gave me no choice  
or maybe from the day he fell for you  
“Arthur you walk out of that door I will never want you back!”  
…

[Arthur]  
he saw him fell  
he screamed desperately  
like arrows piercing through his soul  
never had he been afraid  
until now when darkness began to swallow him

yet he can not proceed  
he had to lead his people back  
they were set up  
they will be trapped 

he turned  
with tears running down his face  
he didn’t care if anyone saw it  
nothing mattered anymore  
…

he looked at her with unbelievable eyes  
was this the girl he thought she was?  
he wanted her mercy with his people  
he wanted her mercy with him, with THEM  
why else would he take her  
…”Arthur you walk out of that door I will never want you back!”  
“then you have made your own choice” 

[Merlin]  
he heard horse running in his dream  
he smelled the familiar scent  
he opened his eyes  
he saw red cape and blond hair  
a tired smile appeared on his face  
“you came”  
like it’s the biggest surprise

he felt strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist  
his magic was returning  
like finding home  
warm and blissful  
he heard him whispering to his ear  
“there is nothing, there is no one can make me give up on you…  
until the world ends”

he rested again  
only this time with happy dreams

everything was back to black  
yet they stayed together, like shining stars in the sky  
until the world ends


End file.
